Adiemus
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Nunca más cantaría, pues no tendría voz. Había llegado su fin. Una última palabra brotó de sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos, y jamás despertar: Adiemus. - Mi primer song-fic! Denle una oportunidad!
1. Adiemus

**Hola!** Soy yo de nuevo! Ahora les trago un song-fic! Espero que les guste! La canción se llama** Adiemus**, no tiene traducción ya que se cree que está en un dialecto celta, el cual ya no existe. Solo se sabe que la palabra _"adiemus" _era algo parecido a un llamado, a una convocatoria para una reunión muy importante. Yo me enspiré ne la versión cantada por** Enya**. Busquenla en youtube! Les va a encantar! (www. youtube. com/ watch?v =I_LlTJvn4yM) - quítenle los espacios °3°

Bueno, ahora les dejo para que lean! Espero comentarios y criticas! **(sin insultos por favor** ¬¬ toda critica **CONSTRUCTIVA** es bien recivida)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo...

* * *

**Inglaterra tenía una guitarra, también un violín, un chelo, una flauta traversa y un piano. Sabía tocar cada uno de esos instrumentos, además de cantar. Y ese día tenía ganas de transmitir un poco de ese amor por la música de su nación. Era la última vez que podría hacerlo.**

_Ariadiamus late_

_Ariadiamus da_

_Ari a natus late adua_

**Era un lenguaje olvidado, que solo él podía hablar. Y el último en hacerlo.**

_Aravare tue vate_

_Aravare tue vate_

_Aravare tue vate la tea_

**En ese canto llamaba a todos sus recuerdos a reunirse.**

_Ariadiamus late_

_Ariadiamus da_

_Ari a natus late adua_

**Porque esa canción decía "Reunámonos, juntémonos, vengan, apresúrense". No había tiempo, ya no le quedaban minutos que perder.**

_Aravare tue vate_

_Aravare tue vate_

_Aravare tue vate la tea_

**Vengan criaturas mías, amigos míos, vengan a recordar nuestras épocas de gloria. Esa época en la que vivimos juntos, esa época a la que volvería.**

_Anamana coole rawe_

_anamana coole ra_

_anamana coole rawe akala_

_anamana coole rawe akala_

_ahyadooaheh_

_anamana coole rawe akala_

_ayadooaheh_

_aya doo aye_

_aya doo aye_

**Y ahí estaban todos, cantando a su par, haciendo coros dignos de competir con los ángeles de Dios. Un elfo sacó su flauta dulce, y que hermoso sonido salió de esta.**

*Flauta*

_Anamana coole rawe_

_anamana coole ra_

_anamana coole rawe akala_

_anamana coole rawe akala_

_ahyadooaheh_

_anamana coole rawe akala_

_ayadooaheh_

_aya doo aye_

_aya doo aye_

**Todos cantaban y frente a ellos bailaban hadas con vestidos multicolores mientras los elfos tocaban la lira y la flauta dulce.**

_Ariadiamus late_

_Ariadiamus da_

_Ari a natus late adua_

**Un dragón se asomaba por la ventana, deleitándose por la bella música. Los dragones solo apreciaban la verdadera música, y más aún si era tocada por Inglaterra y sus compañeros. Abrió el hocico y de él salió un canto tan dulce como el de las aves del paraíso. Era un canto de despedida a su viejo compañero, los dragones solo cantaban en son de despedida.**

_Aravare tue vate_

_Aravare tue vate_

_Aravare tue vate la tea_

**Los elfos comenzaron a bailar con las hadas, mientras que Inglaterra cantaba, dulce su voz, dulce como la misma voz de millones de querubines.**

_Anamana coole rawe_

_anamana coole ra_

_anamana coole rawe akala_

_anamana coole rawe akala_

_ahyadooaheh_

_anamana coole rawe akala_

_ayadooaheh_

_aya doo aye_

_aya doo aye_

**La canción llegaba a su fin y todos cantaban con más fuerzas. Los elfos, las hadas y los enanos tomaron manos, haciendo un círculo alrededor de Inglaterra quien cantaba coreado por sus voces. Los unicornios cantaban, los dragones cantaban, hasta la reina de Tír na mBan* cantaba.**

_yakama yamayakaya mema_

_ayacooaheh mena_

_yakama yamayakaya mema_

_ayacooaheh mena_

_yakama meah_

_ayacooaheh mena_

_yakama meah_

*Se repite indefinidas veces*_  
_

**Las voces se fueron apagando y poco a poco todos los que se habían reunido alrededor de Inglaterra fueron desapareciendo, dejándolo solo junto a la guitarra, el violín, el chelo, la flauta traversa y el piano. Una fugaz brisa llena de magina acarició el rostro de Inglaterra, despidiéndose para siempre, al menos en ese mundo. Este solo pudo sonreír y una pequeña lágrima de felicidad surcó su mejilla.**

**Miró por la ventana su verde jardín y se quedó pensativo. Miró el cielo y pudo ver la silueta de un dragón alejarse, majestuosa. Otra sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, soltó un pequeño suspiro, extrañando la época en la que vivía con sus amigos. Hasta la reina de Tír na mBan había venido a despedirse de él. Nunca más cantaría, pues no tendría voz. Había llegado su fin.**

** Una última palabra brotó de sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos, y jamás despertar.**

_Adiemus_

* * *

*Cuando digo _"**hasta la reina de Tír na mBan* cantaba."**_me refiero a la reina de ******Tír na mBan:**

_"Las islas del Paraíso asumen diversas formas y nombres dependiendo del relato y del país en cuestión. Entre ellas se encuentra __**Tír na mBan**_, la tierra de las mujeres, a donde partieron Bran mac Febal y sus compañeros y donde permanecieron junto con las hadas que la habitaban y **su reina** 300 años que les parecieron uno sólo. Existen rastros, cristianizados eso sí, de este mito pagano en el periplo gallego de San Amaro, en cuyo relato del Paraíso Terrenal se describe la existencia de doncellas que bailaban y cantaban a través de los prados, siempre en torno a la más bella de ellas, la Virgen María."

**Sacado de Wikipedia-Sama **(es. wikipedia. org/wiki/ Otro_Mundo_(mitología_celta) #T._na_mBan.2C _ la_tierra_de_las_mujeres)** - **quítenle los espacios °3°


	2. Convocatoria MA

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato

Lazulley

TheFannishaUsui

Neko20196


End file.
